edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy gets Ed to hide his magazines - he'll never guess where they went alright! Plot Eddy's in a flapping panic because his mom has decided enough is enough and it's time to clear out his room. All that precious junk is being, well, junked so where can he hide the things he loves, the things he wants to hang on to, the things he doesn't want Mom to know about? More specifically of course where can he hide his collection of magazines, the ones that used to belong to his brother? Well situations like this of course are what friends are made for and in the grip of overriding terror Eddy asks Ed to hide his precious literary cargo, a bad move on Eddy's part because naturally now the ever-vacant Ed can't recall where he secreted them. Edd taught Ed to retrace his steps. So begins a long day of backtracking and investigating where Eddy's fear of permanently losing his favorite magazines soon breeds paranoia for himself and despair for Double D. If only Ed could recall where he put the goodies but he simply can't despite Edd's thorough interrogations and Eddy's clothes peg memory-joggers. Now Eddy suspects Edd and Kevin are conspiring against him, now he suspects Jonny has the box, he's an Ed on the edge and it's enough to make poor Ed raises his eyebrow… if he had one to raise, that is! Quotes *'Eddy': "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed confused: "Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "What are ya? A parrot? Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Hide where?! What?! Who?!" Eddy: "Numbskull." ---- *'Ed': "Hide the box, hide the box I said." ---- *'Ed': "Eddy, will these leave marks?" Eddy: "Big ones, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': cynically "What's with the glass?" Edd:a cupcake "Eddy, please don't interrupt. Ed, do you see what I see?" Ed: "CUPCAKE!" Eddy: "So what's with the cupcake?" Edd: "Patience, please." the cupcake on the glass, Ed eats it, Edd places second glass on top up a enlarged version of Ed's face Eddy: "What's with Ed's face?!" Edd: "Will you just let me do this?!" ---- *'Edd': "Read a magazine or something." Eddy: "Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them!" Edd: "Oh, you read those?" at Ed's dirty, sandy ear "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" into Ed's dirty, sandy ear ''"This looks intresting." ''D scans Ed's dirty, sandy ear "''Let's see now. Hmm... finely loose grains of rock, mostly quartz." *'Eddy': "Well?!" *'Edd': "Commercial-grade sand, Eddy. From a sandbox I surmise. Ed must've--" ''pulls Double D's three back hairs *'Eddy': "Buried my magazines in the sandbox! Eddy's coming to get you babies!" *'Ed': "I love babies, guys." crashes on to the doorway, dropping the two glasses flattening his head before "Coochie, coochie, coo." ---- *'Edd': "You're very welcome, Kevin." *'Eddy': "So what did Kevin tell you?" *'Edd': "Kevin just asked for the time." *'Eddy': "Oh do you see a watch?! 'Cause I don't!" *'Ed': "Look what I found, guys!" Eddy: it's his magazines "'I'd tell you I love you, Ed, but I ain't that kind of guy!" Edd: "Bravo, Ed. Bring on the grail." Ed: them both "A toothbrush! Finders keepers!" Eddy: attacking Ed and Edd "You guys must think I'm stupid or something! You both are in cahoots to steal my magazines!" Edd: "And what we do with your magazines, Eddy?" snatches Double D's hat ''"My hat!" '''Ed': snatches Ed's unibrow "My eyebrow!" runs off with Ed's unibrow and Double D's hat "But Eddy, I can't make funny faces without that!" *'Edd' on to Ed's bottom to cover his head: "Wait Ed, I'm not descent." ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, you wouldn't dare!" *'Eddy': "Don't come any closer or the hat and the eyebrow will take a one-way trip down Sewer-ville, now where's my magazines?" *'Edd': "Eddy, gather up whatever thoughts you have left, we don't know the whereabouts of your magazines!" *'Eddy': "Maybe you need to have a little chit-chat with your ringleader, Kevin!" *'Edd': "Ed, Eddy's taken a proverbial leap off the deep end." *'Eddy' to drop Ed's eyebrow and Double D's hat down the sewer: "Say bye-bye boys." laugh *'Edd': "Oh Kevin, Kevin?" Ed: "Oh Double D, Double D?" Edd: "Please don't do anything rash, Eddy, thank you." Ed: and running around the cul-de-sac "Run! Run for your lives!" Edd: "Ed! This way!" and Double D run toward Kevin's house and pound on the door; both inadvertently punch Kevin, causing him to faint Edd: "Oh dear, Kevin, get up, Eddy needs to talk with you." and Double D grabs Kevin's shirt Ed: "Hurry Kevin! Eddy's proverbial!" Kevin: "Let go of my shirt." and Double D lets go of Kevin's shirt *'Edd': "Um... Kevin?" slams the door on the eyebrowless Ed and hatless Double D *'Kevin': "Like I give! What a couple of losers! Hahaha!" and Double D stealing Kevin's bike in the background; Kevin senses someone took his bike *'Ed': "Beep beep!" laugh *'Kevin': "Hey! Give me my bike!" *'Eddy': "Cough up my magazines!" *'Kevin': "Get a life! Give me back my bike!" Trivia *This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on but not seen by the audience. The first was in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed". *Rolf, Nazz and Sarah did not appear in this episode. *What the kids wanted back: **'Eddy': His magazines **'Edd': His hat **'Ed': His eyebrow (uni-brow) **'Kevin': His bike *'Running gag': Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelling for their things back. *Ed has blue-green eyes. It can be seen in Edd's microscope. *Eddy's "mom" isn't seen in this episode but Eddy argues with her off screen. *It's possible that Eddy's magazines were dirty magazines, because he didn't want his mother to know about them (which may explain why he was panicking at the beginning of the episode), and when he told Edd about them, he said the word "magazines" in a secretive manner, with an an adult theme sound effect playing, and causing Edd to blush. Eddy was also worried that the pictures would get smudged up if they were in the sewer. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed at the end of the episode. *When Double D sees the enlarged version of Ed's head through his microscope, Ed's hair is black in this episode, while in "Over Your Ed", it's orange, but it could be because he hadn't washed his hair, like in the previously mentioned episode. Video These clips were provided by ThePj221 on youtube. 8vJ0oEnDiKk 3wRbYVcBN88 Luck of the Ed Luck of the Ed Category:Episodes with no scams